Sisters meant to be
by Marie1000
Summary: Bella Hale's life is perfect until her sister disappears. Bella is turned a year later. Full summary inside HIATUS! Under revision.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody I gave up on my other story as you can see or not see on my profile.**

**I am not going to give the first chapter but only the prologue and Summary. **

_**Summary**_

Bella Hela's life is perfect until things go wrong. It all starts when her sister and best friend Rosalie doesn't come home from a date with her fiancé Royce **(AN: I know she is supposed to be visiting a friend but go along people) **That's when things start to go downhill. A year later Bella is turned into a vampire. She moves to Forks in 2009 and meets a certain vamire. Eventually ExB

_**Prologue **_

I lost everything, my sister, my home, my family and friends. To others it might seem I lost myself.

My name is Bella Hale and I lost everything since THAT DAY.


	2. Moving and a secret

**Hey here is the first chapter. Can you believe I already have 19 story alerts and 9 faves!?**

**Wow keep the response up please. **

**I really talk a lot. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own twilight Stephanie does. Now STOP rubbing it in! **

**

* * *

BPOV**

_Flashback_

"_Rosie? Where are you?" I called, "this is NOT funny anymore!'_

"_here I am silly Bella." My sister called from here room._

_I still couldn't find her I wondered where she hid and I didn't check yet. The closet, check, bed check, curtain check. How…I turned around and sure enough she was hiding in plain sight. Behind the door under a pile of laundry in her purple laundry hamper. _

"_Gotcha!" I said as I went over to the laundry basket when something pulled me from behind. _

"_No, I got you"_

_Rose and I laughed. After we both calmed down she said the words that send a cool chill down my spine_

"_I gotta get ready. I have a date with Royce tonight." _

_I didn't know what creped me about that guy. He seemed just fake to me. Not seemed really but he WAS fake._

"_Do you have to go? I feel like I will lose you if you go.' Which was true. I felt like she wasn't going to come back if she went out tonight. Like I had the feeling when I hugged auntie Gladys last year. She died that same day. _

"_You won't loose me silly. I promise I will always be there for you" She had truth in her eyes and there was no doubt in her face but I still didn't believe it. _

"_here I have something for you" Rosie said and reached under her pillows._

"_She's beautiful" And she was. The doll she held was almost an exact replica of my sis. The blond hair fell the exact way Rosalie's did. The blue eyes felt the same as I looked into them. Even the doll looked beautiful beyond compare. _

"_I had her made especially for you. She will keep your secrets save when I moved in with Royce." She said with a smile, "but now I gotta get ready."_

_My frown was back._

_I really didn't like Royce. _

_Every time he looked at my Rose his eyes weren't full of love adoration and truth but with possessiveness. _

_End of Flashback_

That was the last time I saw my sister. A year after that evening Royce died mysteriously.

Another year later I was kidnapped by some freak with red eyes. Turns out he was a vampire. He changed me and wanted me to be his mate but I didn't love so I ran away. That was the last time I saw him.

I move every few years. Today I was leaving behind my old home in new York to move to some small town in Washington. I forgot the name of it though. I think it was named after some utensil.

In 2 days I would be starting high school . . . again. I hated to repeat high school over and over again but I had to stay inconspicuous and a 17 year old living alone is really suspicious enough.

A few years I spent in Italy with the Volturi. I tried to get them to go vegetarian like me but they just wouldn't budge. I left Italy because I hated to hear the screams of innocent humans. I stayed good friends with Aro and a few og the guards though and I checked in every now and then.

After the Volturi I went to travel the world. First I went to the places where there are a lot of landmarks like Paris, Pisa, and China. I even went to Hawaii. After I was done with the places every one knew about I started to go everywhere else and I found some beautiful valleys, meadows, lakes that no one else knows about.

My talent is a sponge/ I observe new talents when I touch "gifted" vampires.

Aro tried to get me to join the guard but I like to be free and not limited to the Volturi.

At the moment I have about 300-400 talents, give or take a few.

I loved my new apartment. It was small but perfect for me. It had a small unneeded kitchen, and a comfy living room complete with every gaming system that is worth having and of course a lot of games. From the living room a small hallway led to the rest of the apartment. The first door on the right was a guest bathroom which I do not intend on using since I will not have any guests over. Opposite of the bathroom was a small room I put all of my memories in. The last door led to my bedroom. It was kind of a mauve color and had purple bed sheets. Of my bedroom went two doors. One into my huge walk-in closet full of designer clothes and the other led to my en suite. \

The memory room was an exact replica of Rose's room, even the handmade pillows and her make-up. After I was changed I went back and got some things. I took every photograph, photo album and picture frame in the house. My parents wondered where all the pictures went. I also took rose's favorite dress, her diary and her wedding dress. But my most prized possession was the dolly she gave on that evening. It was in a glass box in the center of the room. It even had lights shining on it.

Right now I was in the kitchen hanging up the calendar. I dropped it when I saw the date.

TODAY! Today rose disappeared.

TODAY! Today I was changed.

Rose has been dead 80 years now. That means I am 95 years old. I really miss my sister.

I was shaking with sobs when I realized Rose disappeared today. I really wish my sister would have been there for me.

Still shaking and dry sobbing I made my way to the bed and sobbed. When the sobs subsided it was pouring rain out. Ooops, I have to keep my emotions in check or else I might flood forks.

I looked at the watch and saw that it was already 7 am. I got out of my bed and went towards the closet getting ready for my first day of school. Again.

Rosalie POV

Today was one of those days I could think freely because Edward had gone hunting alone. The rest couldn't read minds like Edward so I could think freely about Bella. None of the Cullens know about Bella. I knew I had to tell them sometime but I was planning on keeping my secret a little longer.

Today I disappeared. Today was the day the son of a bitch Royce raped me and left me in the cold to die. I killed him a year later.

A few years ago I went back and found out that Bella had died exactly 2 years after me, well she had a grave and all but in the police reports I read it said she disappeared and was declared dead after 2 years of searching all over the world.

When I thought about that I started to sob. I can't believe I wasn't there to protect my baby sister. Everybody looked at me funny and Emmett came over to try and calm me down. I also felt waves of calm trying to get me to stop crying but I couldn't, not after thinking of Bella.

"Are you okay Rose?" Emmett was always so kind to me.

"yeah, I was just thinking about my past and that today I was turned" Not completely true but not a lie either.

"Oh" was all he could say. They all knew my story and how I felt about it. What they didn't know was that I had a sister.

"But I'm fine, don't worry"

Jasper looked at me and was about to tell that I was lying but just then jasper's other half and my 'sister' Alice spaced out into another vision. Jasper being the man he is stopped talking and waited for Alice to come back. Talk about good timing.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked in a concerned voice after she was back.

"Nothing, we're just getting a new student. She's a vampire but a vegetarian and won't be a problem to us." While she said the last part she looked at me funny.

Jasper oblivious to that thought she was leaving something out but didn't ask.

"Rose?" I looked at Alice," You wanna go shopping?"

The way Alice looked at me told me two things. 1. I better go and 2. She knew I was hiding something. Fuck!

"Sure . . . why not?"

I gave Emmett a peck on the cheek as a good bye and followed Alice towards here canary yellow Porsche.

Once we got to the mall she parked and turned off the car but didn't get out.

"Alice?" it was very unusual for her not to rush into the mall immediately.

"Rose, you would never hide anything from me right?"

Great just great, something in her vision must have tipped her of that I was hiding something.

"Of course I would never hide anything from you Alice!" well except that I had a sister but she's dead so it doesn't matter right? Right?

"Well then explain this . . . Why did I see you running at _vampire_ speed at the new girl at school to hug her?"

What the hell!!!!

"Alice, you of all people should know that the only vampires I know are you, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett and the Denalis"

"Well, still I think you know her because when you hugged her you looked _happy _. . . " I froze when she said that. I mean I can never be completely happy without Bells, "and I have never seen you that happy. Not even after you found Emmett" **(AN: I know Alice and Jasper come in last but Alice kept on having visions of them) **

I spoke without thinking" The only time I was ever _truly_ happy was when . . . "SHIT! I can't tell Alice about Bella. I mean I trust her and all but it still hurts to think about her.

"When what Rose? I know you are hiding something from everybody!" She has a point but I am not going to tell her. It is my little secret and I refuse to share it.

"Fine I have a secret but I am not telling you!"

Alice looked like she could cry. But all she did was turn the car back on and start to drive home.

"What Alice, no shopping?" I was trying to lighten the mood since she hasn't talked to me yet and it was kinda an awkward silence.

"No I'm not in the mood anymore."

Wow! I must have hurt her big time. Shit Jasper was going to kill me if he found out I made Alice not want to go SHOPPING!

**

* * *

Sorry! Please don't kill me okay. I have rewritten this twice so it is a lot better than before. I was thinking about Rose telling Alice so what cha think. I will put up a poll. Now please review and thanks to everybody who review me already.**


	3. Sorry please don't kill me

**I am Soooo sorry. **

**I have had writers block for **_**Sisters meant to be **_**for a LONG time now. **

**So until futher notice I am putting this story on hold. **

**I know this sucks but seriously I need some time to get my ideas straight.**

**Right now I am focusing on **_**true Volturi **_**please go check it out.**

**I'm really sorry**

**~Marie1000**


	4. OVER AND OUT

Hi Everybody!

Please don't kill me. I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, and I don't have any excuses except 1. I had MAJOR writers block. Now normally an author would write here that the Writers Block is over and I will continue the story. Sadly this is not the case. I will probably never have a solid idea for this story.

Death's Girl624 has asked to adopt and continue the story. I am glad she did. Therefor this will be th last chapter.

In Hope you will read Death's Girl624 continuation

Marie


End file.
